A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks and the like. These electronic devices wirelessly communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of the digital media items. Typically, the communications infrastructure dictates transmit power levels for the electronic devices to use when transmitting data to the communications infrastructure. The electronic devices do not include transmit power managers for making their own determinations regarding what transmit power levels to use.
Electronic devices lack the ability to control their transmit power levels, such electronic devices cannot adjust their transmit power levels to reduce user exposure to radiation. There are FCC regulations that identify the specific absorption rate (SAR) permitted to electronic devices. SAR is a measure of the rate at which energy is absorbed by the body when exposed to a radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic field. In addition, the user's body can block the RF electromagnetic field in the direction of the user's body, thus reducing the gain in that direction.